


Give It Up

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Gladio and his fem!S/O experiment with some femdom roleplay.





	Give It Up

“A little tighter on the right arm, babe.”

You check the ropes securing your boyfriend to the rickety old chair you’d borrowed from a Glaive storeroom, giving them a sharp tug to tighten them. “Check again now?” You watch as Gladio’s muscular forearms ripple beneath his bonds, struggling futilely against the ropes. “Better. I think that’ll do it.” 

You settle yourself in his lap, throwing your arms around his neck and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Are you sure you want to do this, Gladio? I can untie you right now if you changed your mind.” Gladio leans down and gives your shoulder a gentle nip, letting his teeth graze your skin as he speaks. “Why would I change my mind? I’ve wanted this for ages.”

“I dunno… it’s just all so rough, isn’t it?” You trail your fingers over his bare chest, letting your fingertips wander over the rough, fibrous texture of the ropes. His perfectly sculpted torso rises and falls with each breath, subtly animating his tattoos. He shrugs beneath you. “That’s kinda the point. I can take a lot… getting beat up is part of my job. And besides, we’ll have a safe word, so you’ve got a surefire way to tell if it’s too much. Which it won’t be.”

“What is your safe word, anyway? Wait no, let me guess… is it Cup Noodle?”

“Babe… safe words are supposed to be things you AREN’T likely to say during sex.”

You giggle and roll your eyes at him. “Shit, my bad… well go on then.”

“It’s Tonberry.”

“What?? Awwww… I never expected you to go with such a cute safe word Gladio!!”

 “…it’s… not cute. It's safe.”

 You pat his cheek patronizingly, earning you a glare from him. “Okay, sweetie… sure. Not cute.” He bounces his leg impatiently and nudges you with his head. “Come on… don’t make me wait any longer.” You rise from his lap with a sigh, walking across the room and turning back to take in the scene one last time. Gladio looks positively delicious tied to the chair in nothing but his black leather pants—the room, on the other hand, is almost entirely empty and completely uninviting. “You’re sure no one will come in here, right?” Gladio shakes his head. “Positive. Nobody uses this room, and I locked the only way in here anyway.”

 You fidget with your skirt, futilely pulling at the hem in an attempt to keep it from riding further up your thighs, but it’s no use. You take in a breath, steeling yourself. “Okay… I’m gonna go… and when I come back, we’ll begin. I’ll see you in a moment, okay?” He nods to you, and you push the door open, closing your eyes for a moment to try to get into character. When you feel like you’re sufficiently there, you shove the door open, slamming it against the wall with a loud noise that echoes throughout the room. Gladio’s head snaps to attention, and his amber eyes are on you immediately, analyzing you warily. You gather your nerve and stride across the room, coming to stand in front of the dark-haired man and smirking at him.

 “Well well well. Mr. Amicitia… we meet at last.”

Gladio says nothing, he simply glares at you in silence. You bend over and bring your face close to his, grabbing his face with one hand and squeezing his cheeks together until his lips are pursed. “They didn’t tell me you were so cute…” He looks away from you, and you grip his cheeks tighter, turning his face so that it’s mere inches from yours. His gaze slides over to you, and for a moment you find yourself wishing you had a safe word of your own. _Gods, he's so hot when he’s angry._ “Oh… stubborn, are we? I’ve broken bigger men than you, you know.”

 Gladio finally speaks at last. “You just gonna keep talking? Or you gonna do something?”

 You pull Gladio’s face forward and crush your lips against his, forcing your tongue into his mouth. He groans lowly, as though he were trying his best to keep it in. He resists your kiss at first, but the longer you kiss him the more his resolve weakens. When you feel him beginning to let go you abruptly pull away from him, patting his cheek condescendingly. “So easily manipulated… you’re awfully weak for a man of your supposed strength.”

 He snorts. “Don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart. It’ll take a lot more than that to break me.” You draw your arm back and slap him across the face, hard enough that his head whips to the side. The sound of your hand striking his cheek echoes through the room, and the enormity of what you’ve done hits you hard. You bite your lip, watching him carefully to see if he’ll use his safe word, but he says nothing. He simply gives you a sidelong glance from beneath hooded eyelids as he slowly raises his head again to look at you. The expression on his face somehow simultaneously strikes fear into your heart and sends a jolt of pleasure through your body, radiating through your breasts and into your sex. _Fuck me._

 “You forget your place, prisoner.” The words are quiet, less a threat and more a reminder of your role. You reach beneath your skirt and pull your thong down your legs, stepping out it and tossing it towards Gladio. It bounces off of his face and lands on the floor nearby. You lift your leg to place your foot on his chest, letting him feel the gentle pressure of the heel of your shoe against his bare skin. You push suddenly, and the chair tips backward, falling to the floor with a loud crash. Gladio lets out a grunt at the impact, but again, no mention of tonberries. You walk over to Gladio and step gently onto his chest, making sure he has an unobstructed view up your skirt.

 “Seems like I need to remind you how things work around here…” You increase the pressure on his torso, and you can hear his breath hitch, see his pupils dilate, feel his chest heave beneath you. A quick glance over at his hips shows you that he’s enjoying this just as much as he’d said he would. His cock is already rock hard, and straining at his leather pants. You look down your nose at him, giving him the most arrogant expression you can muster. “You’re going to tell me what I need to know… and if you’re good, I might just let you go.”

 Gladio’s eyes are still trained on your bare sex beneath your skirt, but his words are entirely defiant. “I’m not telling you shit.”

 “Oh… looks like I need to find something to occupy that smart mouth of yours.” You remove your foot from his chest and bring it down on the other side of his neck so that you’re standing with one foot on either side. You pull your pencil skirt up slowly, revealing your mound to him one inch at a time. You sink to your knees, lowering yourself over his face and biting your lip to stifle the moan that threatens to spill from your lips when his mouth makes contact with your sex. His stubble scratches against the soft contours of your pussy, and he opens his mouth greedily to taste you. 

 As his tongue slides between your slick folds, you squeeze his head between your thighs, and he glares at you with a primal combination of lust and fury. You begin to unbutton your dress shirt, knowing the sight of your breasts will drive him wild when he’s unable to touch you. When you toss your shirt to the ground, he sucks your clit into his mouth, provoking a gasp from you. The glimmer of triumph in his eyes only spurs you harder to tease him, and you unclasp your bra quickly, tossing it to the ground. When you grab your breasts you can hear him groaning in protest, the vibrations of his low moan reverberating through your sex. His tongue pushes suddenly into your cunt, and you toss your head back as you arch your back and ride his face. You undulate your hips, rocking over him as he pleasures you with only his mouth. You lower your hand to your clit to help yourself along, and your orgasm finds you soon after. Your pleasured cries fill the room as you come around Gladio’s tongue, and for a few moments you forget your role entirely as you smile down at your lover. He smiles at you too before seeming to remember his character. He glares at you again.

“That all you got? Pathetic.”

 You rise from your seat and turn around so that you’re kneeling over him again, this time facing his bound, upside-down body. You get to work freeing his cock, unbuckling his belt as you speak to him. “That was nothing—the real fun starts now.” His cock bobs as it springs free of his tight pants, already painfully hard and dripping precum. You give him a firm squeeze and he groans involuntarily; when you wrap your hand around his shaft and stroke the tip with your thumb he lets out a long exhale. “Cracking already, Mr. Amicitia? I knew you’d give it up,” you purr, teasing him with another torturous caress. He grits his teeth and glowers at you, but your expert touch is poking holes in his furious facade. He shudders as you pump his arousal with slow, languid strokes. When you lower your mouth to his erection he hisses as your lips close around the tip of his cock. 

 “Enjoying yourself, are we?”

 He shakes his head furiously, but when your hot tongue swirls around the head of his dick he groans too loudly for either of you to ignore. You squeeze his length and take him as far into your mouth as you can, gagging slightly when he thrusts forward. His cock is too big to fit all the way inside your hot mouth, so you squeeze the base in your hand and stroke him, using your saliva as a lubricant. When your other free hand comes down to squeeze his balls gently his breathing begins to quicken, and his chest heaves beneath you with his shallow, ragged breaths. It’s difficult to look from the angle you’re at now, but you know that the view of him beneath you must be spectacular. When you feel the telltale signs of his orgasm coming, however, you quickly withdraw yourself again and he curses this time.

 “Fffffuck!! You fucking succubus…”

 You stand, shooting him one last disdainful look before you begin to make your way across the room to the door.

 “It looks like you haven’t got any useful information for me after all… perhaps I’ll return in another two weeks and see how talkative you are then.”

 A strange sound reaches your ears—the sound of fiber tearing, and the clattering of the old chair across the floor. Before you can turn to see what’s causing it, you find yourself slammed against the wall, the cool stone pressing into your cheek as Gladio, now free, pins you beneath him. “Now surely you knew those ropes weren’t going to hold me.” He growls, his calloused hands already rolling your thin skirt up and over your hips and positioning you so that your ass is lined up with his hips. You can feel his massive, still-wet cock pressing against your slick entrance, and the heat from it sends a tingle through your body. You’re still half-stunned by what just happened, but you don’t even have time to ask how he managed to get free before he slides himself into you. The words evaporate from your mind as you gasp sharply—his cock is so impossibly long and thick, it’s like the first time every time. Normally Gladio takes his time with you, but today he pushes into you in one smooth motion, eliciting a scream from you that transitions from one of pain to pleasure. As he rams into you he keeps you pinned firmly against the wall, though one free hand does snake down around your waist to massage your clit. He growls into your ear as he jackhammers in and out of you.

“It’s your turn to talk, now. I want to hear you screaming my name.”

 When you shake your head, he increases his speed, the fingers working your sensitive nub going even faster as he fucks you even more furiously.

 “Perhaps you didn’t hear me… I said I want to hear you screaming my name. I’m in charge now.”

 Some part of you is still enjoying the game and wants to resist, but your body can’t withstand the combined assault of his dick and his hands, and soon his name is tumbling out of your mouth without a second thought.

 “Ahhh!! Gladio!!! Gladio!! Yes!! Just like that Gladio!!! Mmmnnh!!!”

 He chuckles darkly in your ear, his tongue flicking out to lick its way up your lobe to the shell of your ear. “Now isn’t that better?” You want to answer, but the way Gladio is ravaging you leaves you incapable of speech, save for his name and a few short words. When your second orgasm hits it crashes into you like a tidal wave, sweeping you away in a massive wave of pleasure. You hear Gladio crest his own peak behind you, cursing loudly as he cums violently inside of you, tensing and jerking as he spills his seed into you. You can feel it dripping down your thigh as he pulls out of you, leaning one hand against the wall as he gasps and pants. When you turn to face him he kisses you tenderly, a clear sign that the game is over.

 “You alright babe?”

 “Yeah, I’m fine… I just… wasn’t expecting you to break free and come after me like that.”

 “I wasn’t either… exactly. I wanted to let you have your way with me… but I just kinda snapped. After you slapped me… all I could think about was pushing you against the wall and fucking you hard.”

 “Guess we’ll just have to prepare to switch halfway through next time.”

 “Not a bad idea.”

 You wrap your arms around Gladio and he pulls you into his warm embrace, kissing the top of your head tenderly.

 “I didn’t think you were gonna kick me to the floor like that… I’m kinda impressed.”

 “Oh Gods, I felt so bad… I kept waiting to hear if you were gonna use your safe word.”

 Gladio laughs. “No way. Something about you taking charge like that really just gets me all fucked up. You can step on me anytime.” 

“I’ll step on you whenever you like, baby. Just say the word.”

 “You’re too good to me, babe.”

 “I try.”


End file.
